Close my heart
by BigRedJes
Summary: This is a Ron&Hermione/Harry&Ginny. Some slashers maybe. I suck as this so just read and leave me reviews please? This is my fist story... Be kind? Rated M for maybe later chapters


**Close my heart**

Okay well I am making this fanfiction for one reason alone... I am bored and wish to prove to my friends (Erin) that I can make a normal Paring from Harry Potter xD

So yeah here is my amazing Harry Potter fanfiction and all rights go to JK Rolling... I own nothing of Harry Potter.

xxxxx

It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts School. Ron was sitting in the compartment of the Hogwarts express waiting for Harry and Hermione to come back from changing. It was there fifth year and Ronald had wanted to be alone.

Ron had troubles... Big troubles really. He had found himself fancying someone he couldn't even imagine finding he'd like. The summer is when it started and thats what he was reflecting on now as he waited for his 'friends'.

It was a sunny after noon at the Weasly's house hold. Summer break was on it's last week and the house was full of life... Well mostly. Ronald had slept in like always and was to be found in his bed half hanging out and half awake.

A knock at the door at around twelve thirty woke him and the sound of his mother yelling at Fred and George woke him. "NOW YOU TWO GET OUT THERE AND HELP HARRY WITH HIS THINGS!" A few moments and ... "RONALD! GET UP!" With that Mrs. Weasly left down the stairs loudly and Ron rolled off the bed. He groaned and started to get ready for the first day of the end of summer.

It wasn't a big surprise when he came down. There was the whole lot running around like chicks with there heads cut off. With a wary smile he joined Harry and the twins as they spoke of there Weasly joke shop.

"You see Harry...' Started Fred and chimed in George "We'll make a chocolate that will be a mini bomb..." Then back to Fred "And it'll make your bully or what have you go flying back five feet!" The twins smiled wildly and Harry smirked back. "It's brilliant but Um..." As the two smiled they became a bit unsure. "What is it Harry?" They said in time. Ron was lost as well. 'There idea seems blood good.' He thought and waited for Harry's reason. "Well blocks I hate to tell you but Willy Wonka has had that Idea." Harry said with a smug look. He loved messing with the un-knowing Wizards.

By that the twins shuffled Harry away to plot a mean trick on this one called Willy Wonka. Ron knew of the muggle candy man only because of Harry's comment a few years back when he had his first box of Burnnies Bot's beans.

As Ron smirked at the thought of Fred finding out about Harry's trick and Georges shaking body of laughter a soft voice came from behind him and he just about jumped out of his skin. "Hello Ron. Miss me?" Ron turned and became a bit flushed.

There stood Hermine... But not the Hermine Ron had learn to love and knew. She was FUCKING hot! Her hair was not that rats nest he knew all to well, and her smile seemed almost to sweet, and the most supriseing thing he noticed (Which was also a shock to Ron. That he noticed I mean) is that Hermine was wearing Makeup!?

With a hard gulp Ron stood almost taking the chair with him and smiled. "Yeah... As much as i missed that bloody cat of yours." He said nodding to the ball of fur that walked pass the door way. They shared a little laugh and slowly became akwared.

Ron was never good with thing's like this... Even more so with Hermine. Hermine smiled and held her arms wide. They were alone? So ron had a shy smile and hugged Hermine. When they hugged though a shiver went down Ron's spine. Of course he didn't really move his body in fear Hermine would notice and then make a smart remark. How he hated and found quite cute when she did. 'What the bloody hell? I shouldn't be thinking this!?' He thought before Hermine let him go and went off to find Ginny. Leaving a confused and pink Ronald.

After a "normal" dinner for the Weasly's house everything became calm again. Mrs. Weasly was going around cleaning... Well waving her wand and Harry, Fred and George went off to play a friendly game of Quidditch. Ginny asked earlier to go to a friends and meet them later that week at the ally and that left Ron and Hermine. Great.

Ron had been sitting in the living room watching the knitting near his mother's chair and had his trousers button was un-done. A sigh of pure bliss after the meal his mother had made and he slowly closed his eyes.

_Ron had woken to the sound of the grandfather clock striking. It was three in the morning?! He looked around and sighed. He had a kink in his neck. "Ah crap..." He said and felt like not even bothering to get up when a slender hand touched his shoulder._

_"Ron... Are you alright? I came to get a cup of water and saw you.." She said softly near Ron's ear. Hermine was starting to have a habit of this. He turned and smiled. Hermine may be hot but was still the same girl. Wearing her tang top with some muggle band and some lose PJ bottoms. _

_Hermine shifted a little uneasy at Ron's stare and blushed. Even in this dark setting Ron saw and blushed back looking down at the floor. "Um.. Sorry for worrying you Hermine. I should..." He said but as he moved to get up almost went back down as quickly. A soft moan of pain left his lips as the pain of his neck flowed threw him. He just about died at this. _

_Ron was quite for some time and Hermine didn't seem to easy going either, but soon she spoke. "Um... Ron would you like me to help you?" Poor Ron was almost crimson and only nodded not sure if his voice would crack and didn't want to take the chances. Hermine smiled despite herself and placed her hands on Rons shoulders and starting to rub his neck. A gasp escaped him and was soon relaxed by Hermione's massaged and found him self breathing to the rhythm of her soft breathing._

_Time flew and soon Hermine stopped. Ron got up and looked at a now turned Hermine and saw she was shaking. 'Is she crying' He thought as he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey? Hermine whats wrong? I thought... I mean did I do something wrong?" Hermine turned and the lightness of the moon and early dawn shone that Hermine had tears in her eyes. Ron started to panic at the sight. Hermine couldn't help but giggle and Ron looked confused. "What the?" He said before smiling at her._

_Hermine just keep surprising him. She was beautiful even when she was sad. Ron felt a little silly but though "Ah fuck!' And went for it. He moved down making Hermine and his nose touch each other and said softly "You know you have grown in more ways then one..." he said before..._

"Ron?" Ron woke to someone saying his name in a hushed voice but just loud enough for him to wake from a dream? Yeah he thought it to be a dream for now. He open his eyes with a grunt and saw that it was his mother. She had a funny way of coming at the wrong moment. She smiled at him and said softly "Go off to bed. We'll be leaving in a few hours." She said before patting him and left.

The walk to the stairs made him wake up and a little annoyed. "Damn mum... She always has to wake me at the wrong..." He was cut off by a sudden impact of somethign and fell backwards a little. Before he got his witty two cents in he chocked on his words. There stood Hermine. Ron flushed and smiled weakly. "Hey there Hermine." He said looking away like he hadn't noticed her. She sighed and smiled back. "Hey Ron. Up so earlier? Weird." She said with a giggled and walked pass him.

Ron reached his room and fell on his bed with a crimson mask. He slowly feel into sleep as he was out of brain power to deal with being awake.

Next time Ron saw Hermione was on there way to get there school things. Ron went with his dad and the rest of the crew of boys as his mum took the girls. He couldn't help back look once more over his shoulder as Hermine left. '"Bloody Hell." He said and blushed as he jogged to catch up.

By the time they all met up the boys had started in with "When is dinner?" Harry and Ron were talking about the Quidditch cup and laughed. Hermine joined and Ron almost became a fly on the wall when she joined. She didn't seem to notice.

Soon they were once again at the plat form known only to the wizarding world. Mrs. Weasly watched as her boys and girls went threw. The rest went for a blur to Ron as he was in deep thought about his feeling to Hermine. He couldn't under stand it.

Now he watched the moutons go by and heard his friends come in laughing. "Ron you should have seen Malfoy... pfft... " Said Harry as he sat next to Hemione and smiled. Ron just glanced and smiled. "What happen?" They all looked at each other and smiled. "He ... Pfft... He has make up on!" Said Harry finally but falling into a fit of laughter.

Harry told him about what Fred and George had done to Malfoy's face cleaning cream. Ron didn't bother asking why he had face cleaning cream. But anyways the twins slipped into the holding trolley and found Malfoy's trunk. Well you only had to guess what they did next. They put a nice little potion that they learned from a great prank book in third year and mixed it with the cream.

By the time they reached the castle Ron had been clutching his stomach and Hermine was in tears. Harry had chocked a bit but was fine. They made there way to the doors of the train and filed out like every year. Ron this year stayed back and said he'd catch up. He turned and went the other way. He needed space.

xxxxx

Whelp that it for this chapter :D I hope no one kills me. I kinda didn't want the chapter to drag over the ally part and such. Also the dream was a big part.

Anyways please leave me reviews and maybe I will make some sexy parts in later chapter's.

xoxo Jessie


End file.
